1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices, systems, and methods for marking and locating points of interest during a surgical procedure, and more particularly to a magnetic field device for mapping and navigating during a minimally invasive surgical procedure.
2. Background of Related Art
Many surgical procedures necessitate determining the location of surgical tools or internal features within a patient's body. Often these devices and/or internal features are not readily locatable without costly and time consuming procedures. Various imaging devices, e.g., MRI and/or x-ray, may be used to view the inside of a patient's body.
However, such devices may not be suitable during a surgical procedure where the location of such structures may have to be determined rapidly. In addition, imaging devices that utilize radiation may be detrimental to the health of a patient. Moreover, the images taken by the imaging devices, e.g., MRI and/or x-ray, may have to be developed and analyzed by specialized technicians. In addition, such procedures are often costly. Often, once particular areas are identified, a surgeon will place a physical marker in that location, e.g., form an incision and place a cannula at that location. It would be desirable to have less damaging ways to mark and label areas of interest in real-time.
Consequently, a continuing need exists for devices and methods that can accurately and rapidly locate instruments and structures within a patient's body during the course of a surgical procedure.